It Runs in the Family
by waitingfox22
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to "Closer Than You Think". A few years have gone by, Allen and Kanda have adopted Timothy into their lives. But along with this came a new criminal named Phantom G. Allen guesses it's time to let Timothy onto a little secret.
Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is Hoshino-sensei's not mine!

Warnings: Yullen fluff, thieving, cursing, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

It's been a few years since the Noah incident in Japan. Allen and Kanda have been happily together and have even brought in an orphan named Timothy into their home. The boy was a little firecracker, but the two men wouldn't have it any other way. Though recently Kanda has been busy hunting down a strange thief. The thief calls himself "Phantom G" and whatever gets stolen winds up being sold off in a matter of days. Though police have yet to figure out where the money ends up. Currently, Allen was at home watching the news. Lately Phantom G has been leaving hints as to what he will steal next and the police are on high alert at the most hinted to museum. Allen is snapped from the television screen when he hears Timcanpy whistling.

"Tim shush! Dad is going to hear you!" Timothy can be heard talking back to the bird.

"Timothy what are you doing?" Allen calls from the couch.

"Nothing!" The kid quickly responds.

"Oh really?" Allen let out a sigh and stood from the couch. Timothy had a large sack in hand and appeared to be heading out the door.

"And where do you think that you are going?" Allen huffs.

"Nowhere, geez!" Timothy grumbles and starts to head to his room. Allen shakes his head.

"Oh wait, Dad!" Timothy comes back; empty-handed of course.

"What is it?" Allen smiles.

"When do you think Oto-san* will be home?" Timothy questions.

"I'm not sure, I think the local police asked him to help with the Phantom G burgle tonight." Allen couldn't help but frown, poor Timothy has barely gotten to see Kanda ever since this whole Phantom G business started.

"Dang it! He promised to tell me more stories about the Crowned Clown!" Timothy stomped a foot and crossed his arms over his chest. Allen couldn't help but let a chuckle slip; it was quiet entertaining to see how much Timothy loved to hear about the ex-murder.

"Well you know, I happen to know a lot of things about the guy." Allen stated with a grin.

"Yeah right, you're just a piano player. What would you know about the criminal mastermind?" Timothy huffed.

"If only you knew." Allen groaned under his breath, "Fine, then I guess you would know all about how the Crowned Clown's armor went missing from the Police HQ in Japan six months ago." In secret Allen had gone back to Japan to get his items back. They meant a lot to him, and with the Phantom G business, he thought that he might have to make a reappearance.

"Wait what? Oto-san didn't say anything about that!" Timothy suddenly squealed.

"Oh but your dear old dad doesn't know squat about the Crowned Clown." Allen sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad!" Timothy came running over and jumped onto the couch.

"Hey, I told you not to jump on the couch." Allen shook his head as he sat next to his adopted son.

"Sorry! Just tell me!" Timothy stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Only on one condition." Allen held up his index finger.

"Anything! I'll clean Timcanpy's cage or clean the bathroom or do the dishes!" Timothy happily rambled.

"Well then. Tell me what have you been doing with the money?" Allen asked with a smirk.

"What?" Timothy stared at his dad like he was crazy.

"The money from selling the stolen artifacts." Allen calmly replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Timothy squeaked.

"Did you really think that you could hide being Phantom G from me? Yu can easily miss the hints, but not me." Allen patted his son on the head.

"H-How?!" Timothy grabbed Allen's hand and squeezed it. Allen chuckled and with his free hand took off his brown wig, revealing his true snowy locks.

"From one criminal mastermind to another. Follow me Timothy, I think Yu and the other police officers are in for a big surprise." Allen gave Timothy a poke on the nose before he started walking away. Shaking the disbelief from his head Timothy followed like a duckling. Allen accessed his secret room and lead Timothy inside.

"My Dad is the super cool Crowned Clown?" Timothy couldn't help but exclaim when he saw the Crowned Clown armor on a mannequin.

"Yes, and Yu is aware of this." Allen let out a small chuckle.

"Oto-san knows you're the Crowned Clown?" Timothy gasped.

"Yep." Allen nodded, "Now then why don't you go get your outfit and I'll meet you at the museum. We are going to have some good old father-son time. Plus we get the bonus of pissing of Yu." Timothy laughed alongside his dad; being the little firecracker he was irritating Kanda was indeed a great pastime.

"Oh, I've been giving the money to the orphanage as random charity donations!" Timothy answered Allen's earlier request.

"I knew we raised you right." Allen gave his son a great big hug.

The police were on guard, surrounding the museum's perimeter and had men in every room of the building. Phantom G had stated he would rob this specific museum by 10 o'clock. The current time was 9:56, at any given second the criminal could arrive.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many police officers in one place." Spotlights quickly moved to the museum's roof. A familiar person stood on top, their cape flowing in the night's breeze. As soon as Kanda laid eyes on the figure he began to scowl.

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi?" The investigator hissed under his breath. Meanwhile the other officers began to freak out.

"I thought the Crowned Clown was dead?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Kanda sir, what do we do?" Amongst the commotion a single man began to clap.

"Isn't he the coolest? He said he was impressed with me and wanted to be my friend!" Eyes all turned to see Phantom G standing casually among all the police officers.

"Phantom G?!" A few officers squealed and the thief disappeared; he reappeared next to the Crowned Clown.

"I'll take the goodies if you handle the police guys." Phantom G offered to his companion.

"Sounds good." Crowned Clown nodded. In seconds Phantom G was gone, alarms within the museum going off. "He has a lot to learn." Crowned Clown giggled before making his way down the roof. Once on the ground the ex-murder was met with a sword to the neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kanda hissed.

"Oh don't fret honey, I'm just making sure our son doesn't do anything stupider than what he already is doing." Crowned Clown gently pushed the sword away from his neck.

"Timothy?!" Kanda growled as his eyes darted to the building.

"Shush, make this look good okay?" Crowned Clown then jumped back and held out his claws.

"Kanda sir! Phantom G is escaping with two of the museum's artifacts." A random officer called out.

"Two?" Kanda glared at the Crowned Clown. Said criminal shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess he's trying to impress me." Crowned Clown offered.

"You're dead." Kanda pointed his sword at the criminal's chest.

"You already tried to do that once, and I came back. I always will." Crowned Clown stuck out his tongue to the investigator.

"Run!" All of a sudden Phantom G runs by, and in the midst of confusion, the pair of criminals were gone.

"What the heck was that about?" A police officer gulped as he turned to Kanda. The investigator grumbled under his breath and sheathed his blade.

"We failed this time, but we'll learn from our mistakes, gather up the surveillance tapes and someone call the station. Things just got more complicated." Kanda barked.

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile Allen and Timothy were busy laughing up a storm as they ate ice cream back at home.

"I can't believe you keep the stolen goods under your bed." Allen snickered before taking in a big spoonful of frozen vanilla.

"I'm surprised you never thought to look there." Timothy giggled in return. Even Timcanpy was whistling in delight as the father and son enjoyed their special moment. But all sounds turned quiet when the front door opened.

"I'm going to slaughter the both of you." An angry Kanda stomped into the house.

"Whatever for Bakanda?" Allen giggled.

"Bringing our son into the life of thieving and bringing the Crowned Clown back?" Kanda growled.

"I thought we needed to spice things up around here, and besides, Timothy became Phantom G on his own. I had nothing to do with it." Allen hummed and took in another spoonful of ice cream.

"I guess you can say that this line of work just runs in the family, eh Oto-san?" Timothy stated with a heart-melting smile. Kanda finally relaxed and let out a much needed sigh.

"You are both lucky I love you." Kanda grumbled. Allen walked over to the investigator and gave him a kiss.

"Ew! Really, while I'm eating?" Timothy groaned and turned his head away.

"At this rate the Noah is going to have a bad time if they ever come hunting this family down." Kanda pointed out.

"I love you too." Allen let a huge smile cross his features as he moved to hug Kanda. And to both men's surprise another set of arms joined in.

"You guys are the best parents ever. Thank you for adopting me." Timothy stated as he buried his face in Kanda's pant leg. Kanda smiled and put a hand on Timothy's head. This moment was chalked up as one of the most important things to happen in this family's life. At least until Timcanpy flew over and pooped on Kanda's shoulder.

"You blasted little shit!" Kanda began to shout while Allen and Timothy just laughed.

* * *

*Oto-san is Japanese for father (at least according to Google)


End file.
